


Lost To The World

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakedness inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost To The World

Alicia doesn't remember when she and Kalinda grew to be so close, she doesn't remember being careless enough to kiss the girl, much less take the girl to bed with her. Still, she woke this morning with Kalinda curled into her side, the girl's grip on her light but commanding. She had smiled to herself. She might not remember choosing to fall into bed with Kalinda, but she doesn't much care. Peter is long gone, Will is dead and she needs to be loved. 

Kalinda wakes to see Alicia getting dressed, the woman moving around her bedroom confidently, smiling and relaxed. She moves only slightly, turning to get a better view at the exact time that Alicia bends to pick her skirt from the floor, affording Kalinda a perfect view. She can't help but laugh, drawing Alicia's attention. Alicia smiles, seemingly happy enough as she settles back on the bed to work the skirt up, zipping it before leaning to kiss Kalinda. 

"See you later?"

"Of course."


End file.
